Neobvyklé, testovací, staré, skryté a GM itemy
Na této stránce se budu věnovat zapomenutým itemům což znamená jak skrytým nebo neobvyklým, tak i starým, testovacím či GM itemům. Vlastně každému zajímavému itemu co ve hře je, podobně jako zde na videu co jsem před nějakým časem točil. AQ Fly Mount a Warp Stalker Asi není třeba nikomu představovat legendárního mounta z Ahn'Qiraj Qiraji Resonating Crystal, který existuje od patche 1.9 pod ID 21176. Co však je potřebou představovat je jeho fly verze, která pravděpodobně byla plánována pro The Burning Crusade a dokonce na patchi 2.2 byla chvilku omylem zapnuta. Každý kdo nasadil normální verzi mounta a relognul kdekoliv v Outland se objevil právě na fly verzi, respektive načetl se mu buff pro fly verzi mounta. Takže toto vlastne není ani tak item spíš jen plánovaný spell efekt už existujícího itemu. Pokud máte GM práva, můžete si learnout spell nebo-li buff fly verze, která se vám zapíše do mount listu (samozřejmně od WotLK, na TBC bude ve spellbooku). Rychle zjistíte, že fly verzi jde nasadit v Azerothu a dokonce je možné s ní i létat. Spell ID pro fly verzi je 31700, na Wowheadu je použitý špatný obrázek u tohoto spellu, zkusil jsem tam nahrát jak spell skutečně vypadá, ale jak už je zvykem nepovolili mě to a nepovolí to ani nikomu jinému díky cenzuře, která na oficiálních databázích vládne. Později na začátku WotLK (3.0.2 PTR) byl u standartního mounta přidán text "This mount changes depending on your Riding skill and location" a opravdu se v některých lokacích, kde bylo možné létat měnil na jeho fly verzi nicméně dodnes na live nepřišla změna na fly verzi, ani se o tom nemluví a vlastně to skoro nikdo neví. Zajímavost je v Dalaranu, možná jde asi o odkaz na tuto plánovanou fly verzi - Underbelly Elixir. Tento elixír dává tři buffy, jedním z nich je proměna právě do stejného modelu jako má fly verze mounta z AQ akorát je to jiná barva. Další asi zapomenutý TBC mount je [PH Reins of the Black Warp Stalker] (item ID 38265), někdy ho databáze free serverů neobsahují, ale bude zde i jako spell 50281. Underbelly_Wasp.jpg|Underbelly Elixir Buff aqflymount.jpg|Mount List WoWScrnShot_112314_184818.jpg|Reins of the Black Warp Stalker warpstalker.jpg|Reins of the Black Warp Stalker Reins of the Bengal Tiger & Další... Kolem tohoto mounta se točí pravděpodobně největší mýty ve WoW. Je to něco, kvůli čemu mi vždy WoW přišlo zajímavé a co dnešní WoW docela dlouho postrádá. Existence itemů jako například Ashbringer kdy každý věděl, že existuje, ale nikdo nevěděl jestli je možné ho nějak získat a pokud ano tak jak ? Lidé hledali skryté questy, dialogy u NPC a podobně přičemž vznikaly mýty. Nebo třeba legenda o NPC Sargath. Tyto věci dělali WoW zajímavým, dneska všichni znají kompletní content ještě před vydáním a jeho získání nevyžaduje nějakou extra snahu, ale zpět k mountu a mýtu o něm. Reins of the Bengal Tiger (item ID 8630) musel existovat ještě na Alpha WoW nebo dříve, protože nevyžaduje klasický Riding (spell ID 33388), ale jemu podobný Tiger Riding(spell ID 6745 nebo první test 828), který je daleko starší než obyčejný Riding, učí ho World Tiger Riding Trainer (v DB existují i další tipy ridingů například Horse Riding - 6743, Ram Riding - 6744, Wolf Riding 6746, Raptor Riding - 10861, Skeletal Horse Riding - 10921, Kodo Riding - 18996 a Mechanostrider Piloting - 10908). Na Wowheadu se sice píše, že byl přidán až v 1.12.1, ale to může znamenat, že byl v tu dobu pouze přidán do jejich databáze ne do hry (u itemů, které někdo vydataminoval nebo je Wowhead sám přidal do DB po tom co už dávno existovali se zapisuje pouze patch přidání), byla to doba kdy byl hodně v povědomí. Takže víme, že je to reálný existující item, přesněji mount 60% speed narozdíl od WoWWiki nebo WowpediA expertů a v souborech hry stále existuje i dnes. Všichni jistě pamatujeme, že před WotLK jsme museli mounty nosit v batohu, později je předělali na item, ze kterého si mounta learneme, ale tento mount je tak starý, že i dnes ho musíme nosit v batohu, protože po jeho použití nám hra nic nelearne. Neověřená informace (a už ji ani neověříme pokud by Blizzard nezačal mluvit) je o NPC World Mount Vendor (NPC ID 7747), mělo jít o vendora právě tohoto mounta a jemu podobných. NPC je opravdu dost staré a název i podtitulek tomu napovídají, takže proč ne. Navíc úplně první video o bengálovi, které si pamatuju obsahovalo toto NPC, video už samozřejmě neexistuje. Toto NPC se dá už považovat za mýtus, kterému však budu rád věřit. Hledáním NPC, místa kde stojí a tak podobně vznikly další mýty jako například kliknutím na něj si vyhodíte akorád WoW Error. Nejznámější mýtus o něm je, že se spawne jednou za měsíc na 5-30 minut. Nevím kdo přišel s jeskyní za Zul'Gurub, ale je to ideální místo pro takové NPC a vlastně i Bengal Tigera. Je to místo, které připomíná vývoj WoW (alespoň tedy do Cataclysmu), protože jde o kopii místa z Feralas, to podporuje stáří itemu. I já jsem podpořil tento mýtus (viz video nahoře), jednak mi štve, že WoW tyto věci už postrádá a hlavně nechápu jak dvě největší wiki o WoW (WoWWiki / WowpediA) můžou psát takové nesmysly. Blizzard v Cataclysmu přidal tuto jeskyni do pre-questů na Zul'Gurub a v questu, který vede speciálně do ní lze získat peta Panther Cub (item ID 68833). Reins of the Bengal Tiger se objeví v jedné scnéně "Behind the scenes Animation" na DVD ve zběratelské edici WoW. Někteří tvrdí, že Reins of the Bengal Tiger byl nahrazen mountem Swift Zulian Tiger, to je podle mě nesmysl. Kdyby byl Reins of the Bengal jediný, tak by to byla možná pravda, ale on má několik "bratrů". Všichni mají stejný M2 model jen jiný skin. První je Reins of the Nightsaber (item ID 8627), protože je tento mount také hodně starý je třeba nosit ho v batohu. Další je celkem slavný Reins of the Spotted Nightsaber (item ID 8628), tento mount byl jediný dostupný ze všech co kdy vyžadovali Tiger Riding, bylo tomu tak na WoW Beta a dokonce i malou chvíly po spuštění live WoW. Hráči jménem Artilery (Hunter, Frostmane EU - bohužel už nehraje) se ho povedlo získat než byl z dostupného obsahu odstraněn, ale byl mu ponechán. Stejně tak i tento mount musí být nošen v batohu. Dále existuje Reins of the Leopard (itemID 8633), má úplně stejný skin jako Reins of the Spotted Nightsaber a jediné čím se vlastně liší je ikona itemu a jméno. Dále tu jsou ještě tři mounti, kteří však zůstali v souborech už jen jako spelly (podobně jak AQ Fly Mount). Golden Sabercat (spell ID 16060), někdy je možné vidět ho "zaparkovaného" u Gadgetzanu, Tawny Sabercat (spell ID 16059) a jediný 100% speed Swift Dawnsaber (spell ID 23220), o kterém se říká, že to byl první mount Blood Elfů. V databázi Wowheadu však existují ještě i všechny tři itemy pro tyto mounty, Reins of the Tawny Sabercat (item ID 12326), Reins of the Golden Sabercat (item ID 12327) a Reins of the Swift Dawnsaber (item ID 18768). bengaltigercave3.jpg|Porovnání Cataclysm a Pre-Cata Bengal Tiger jeskyně WoWScrnShot_061414_163009.jpg|Cataclysm Bengal Tiger jeskyně WoWScrnShot_061414_161734.jpg|World Mount Vendor worldmountvendor.jpg WoWScrnShot_061414_161650.jpg|Reins of the Bengal Tiger WoWScrnShot_061414_161838.jpg|Reins of the Nightsaber WoWScrnShot_061414_162003.jpg|Golden Sabercat WoWScrnShot_061414_162135.jpg|Reins of the Spotted Nightsaber WoWScrnShot_061414_162239.jpg|Tawny Sabercat WoWScrnShot_061514_204918.jpg|Reins of the Leopard WoWScrnShot_061414_161009.jpg|Swift Dawnsaber 71140.jpg|Artilery, Frostmane EU 71146.jpg|Artilery, Frostmane EU leopardcopycensor8uu.jpg secretmounts.jpg SwFTBnGT.jpg|Behind the scenes Animation, Reins of the Bengal Tiger FEvsSTVcave.png Martin's Broken Staff, Martin Fury a Podobné Tyto dva itemy mají hodně podobnou historii. Fury (item ID 17) byl pravděpodobně asi první artefakt ve WoW a bylo to tričko, jenže ho nemohl equipnout každý, protože bylo Plate. Mělo hodně over power staty na triko a umělo zabíjet cokoliv v rádiusu 30 yardů, šlo sice použít na zabíjení jen 100x, ale i to stačí. Mohl by o tom vyprávět hráč Karatechop (Vek'nilash US), který dostal toto triko od kamaráda v guildě (Leroyspeltz ). Ten omylem obdržel Fury poštou od Game Mastera, když mu obnovovali účet po hacknutí. Karatechop proslavil sebe i tohle hodně ower power triko, sólnul s ním Ulduar 10 i 25-Man, Eye of Eternity a Obsidian Sanctum 25-Man a získal nejeden world first. Blizzard ho zabanoval, s čím moc nesouhlasím. V patchi 3.2.0 bylo však upraveno na šedivou kvalitu, bez statů a způsobuje sebevraždu, jde o opatření aby se podobná situace nemohla opakovat. Item Thunder (item ID 192) je také jeden z prvních artefaktů. Byl to Miscellaneous Main Hand weapon, takže ho mohl equipnout každý, jeho staty byly i na WotLK stále hodně ower power a navíc se s ním dalo instantně zabít cokoliv v rádiusu 30 yardů. Tento item se objevil na pár screenshotech s Game Mastery. V patchi 3.3.0 však prošel změnou, byl přejmenován na Martin's Broken Staff, kvalita itemu je nyní šedivá a namísto zabíjení všeho v 30 yardech spácháte sebevraždu. Jeho změnu zapříčinil právě incident s trikem Fury. Podle M2 modelu itemu, jeho stáří a skutečnosti, že jde o GM nebo testovací item lze předpokládat, že to je napodobenina světelných mečů ze Star Wars. Blizzard však zapoměl na úpravu dvou podobných itemů s možností instantně zabít cokoliv v 30 yardovém ráduisu a nebo zabít cokoliv co máte nakliknuto. No možná, že nezapoměl, protože využívání těchto itemů bohužel vyžaduje mít zapnutý GM mód (bez zaplého GM dostanete jen hlášku "The Spell is not available to you"). Jde o Weapon of Mass Destruction (test) - Item ID 5418 a Weapon of Massive Destruction (test) - Item ID 5417. Oba itemy jsou bílé kvality. Nějaký čas je bylo možné vidět i v battle.net databázi, ale už je zcenzurovali. of Mass Destruction (test) vyžaduje mít nakliknuté NPC, které použitím itemu zabijete. of Massive Destruction (test) zabíjí cokoliv ve 30 yardovém rádiusu. martinthunder.jpg|Původní Martin Thunder marbrokenstaff.jpg|Dnešní Martin's Broken Staff martinfury.jpg|Původní Martin Fury martinfury2.jpg|Dnešní Martin Fury KC2.jpg|Karatechop - Statistiky az_martinfuryfl.jpg|Achievementy massdestructionoba.jpg|Weapon of Mass Destruction (test) a Weapon of Massive Destruction (test) Ashbringer a Tigole's Trashbringer Ashbringer (item ID 13262) dělí lidi na čtyři skupiny, alespoň z toho co jsem za poslední léta pozoroval, protože se kolem něho točí jedna z největších fám. První skupina si je vědoma existence legendárního itemu Ashbringer v souborech hry, vědí, že ho nikdy nebylo možné získat. Druhá skupina si myslí, že ho bylo možné získat někde na vanille a později byl nahrazen za Ashbringer. Třetí skupina nezná rozdíl mezi těmito swordy a myslí si, že je to jeden a ten samý item. Poslední čtvrtá skupina nemá páru o existenci obou itemů. První skupina má samozřejmě pravdu, i když na vanilla WoW to nevěděl nikdo jistě. Každý kdo získal Ashbringer (a že byl hodně vzácný což si dnešní hráči absolutně nedokážou představit co to znamená), brzo zjistil, že se kolem něho točí pár questů a některé NPC mluví dokonce o existenci Ashbringer a o tom, že se nějak ztratil. Nat Pagle a Prince Tortheldrin údajně znají jeho umístění a jsou dokonce ochotni říct kde je. Nicméně se nikdy nepodělili o svoje znalosti. Pokud hráč equipl Ashbringer byl okamžitě friendy pro NPC ve Scarlet Monastery a unfriendly pro Argend Down. V katedrále ve Scarlet Monastery pak existoval malý event. Tenkrát ještě nebyly tak propracované WoW databáze jako je dnešní Wowhead (v té době nějak začínal pokud si dobře pamatuji), protože se datamining začínal teprve rozjíždět. Ano bylo v těch databázích mnoho, ale né vše. Takže stejně jako u "skládání" Blessed Blade of the Windseeker, Greatstaff of the Guardian nebo třeba Hand of Ragnaros lidé doufali, že existují nějaké skryté NPC dialogy nebo další questy pro vylepšení Ashbringer na Ashbringer. Nechci se tu moc zabývat příběhem / lore, ale Ashbringer vznikl z krystalu, který byl údajně z Draenoru, takže je možné, že uvidíme v expanzi Warlords of Draenor něco kolem tohoto legendárního meče. Na Wowheadu existuje od patche 1.11.1, ale kdo ví zda v souborech nebyl dříve, budu muset prodataminovat nějaké staré patche. Pod tlakem velkého zájmu hráčů o tento item pak jeden CM (Community Manager, zaměstnanec Blizzardu vyjadřující se na fóru) přiznal, že item není dostupný a v zápětí se vyjádřilo i GM Eyonix (2006-02-24 19:15): *'"Je pravda, že v současné době Ashbringer není ve hře, i když jednou v budoucnu bude, ale až poté co zde bude úžasný legendární item pro castery."' Myslel tím staffku Greatstaff of the Guardian, která byla přidána v patchi 1.11.0, takže Ashbringer tu musel být dřív. Už je tedy načase aby Blizzard přidal tento legendární meč do hry společně s příchodem WoD a nebo pokud už ho považují za item, který byl přidán do hry, myslím tím Tiriona, který ho drží, budu docela zklamaný. Ve WotLK můžeme ještě kolem něho najít quest Sacred Artifact, nebo malý vtípek Dustbringer. V Cataclysmu se Tirion vrátil do města Hearthglen ve Western Plaguelands, kde stojí nyní jeho socha. V Alpha WotLK se objevil nový artefakt item Tigole's Trashbringer (item ID 32824). Trashbringer má úplně stejný model jako Ashbringer, ale jiné staty. Říkalo se, že jde o vtip pro dataminery, popravdě byl tento item na alpha WotLK opravdu dostupný pro Death Knighty. Quest, ve kterém DK získal první talenty (když ještě neexistovala startovací zóna pro DK) obsahoval reward s pytlem goldů a právě s Trashbringer, který nebyl soulbound. Tigole (někdy i Tigule) je přezdívka zaměstnance Blizzardu Jeffa Kaplana, dříve byl leader designu světa WoW, později (12. února 2009) Jeff oznámil, že odchází pracovat na jiném MMO projektu od Blizzardu. Ve WoW existuje více odkazů na Jeffa, například and Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream nebo Harpoon. Nyní v nové expanzi Legion, bude Ashbringer ' přístupný jako artefakt, půjde upravovat a různě vyvíjet bude to něco jako talenty. Už existuje mnoho jeho verzí pro tyto úpravy viz galerie. asbringer-440x294.jpg|Ashbringer v porovnání s Corrupted Ashbringer WoWScrnShot_062414_165942.jpg|Ashbringer WoWScrnShot_062414_173615.jpg|Corrupted Ashbringer Fordring_Ashbringer.jpg|Tirion Ashbringer_TCG.jpg|Ashbringer TCG Ashbringer_statue_in_Hearthglen_inCata.jpg|Hearthglen 0000bmp.jpg Ashbringer_crystal.jpg|Krystal, ze kterého je Ashbringer - Před a po jeho očištění trashbringeringame.jpg|Trashbringer wowscrnshot072208225547fy5.jpg|Trashbringer na Beta WotLK Panel010.jpg|Ashbringer ve World of Warcraft Legion Panel027.jpg|Ashbringer ve World of Warcraft Legion Panel023.jpg|Ashbringer ve World of Warcraft Legion ashbringery.png|Ashbringer ve World of Warcraft Legion Talisman of Binding Shard 'of Binding Shard (item ID 17782) je neck, který dropnul jednou - 23. března 2005 z Barona Geddona (a je dost možné, že měl padat i z Garra) v Molten Core Warriorovi jménem Noktyn v guildě Nurfed na serveru Archimonde US. Tento item byl okamžitě odebrán ze hry a z armory, ovšem Noktynovi ho Blizzard nechal. Důvod proč byl odebrán je, že byl horší než itemy epické kvality. Ptáte se proč vytvořili legendary item horší než epic ? No asi protože Molten Core byl první raid vůbec, težko říct kdy ho Blizzard začal vyvíjet a v té době itemy byly podstatně horší než tento legendary neck, na který se zapomělo. Zůstal tedy v lootu zapomenutý až do doby, kdy padl Noktynovi. Noktyn se později přejmenoval na Savorx a přešel na realm Blackrock US. Ještě dnes můžeme na jeho armory neck vidět. Tento neck je neoficiálně první legendární item. Koluje fáma, že je to jediný neck, který je vidět na vaší postavě, což není pravda. Asi vznikla nasazením necku, když si ho nasadíte spustí se animace Lighting Shieldu kolem vaší postavy (pouze visual), tím jste "viděli" váš neck. Jsem docela zklamanej, že Blizzard nepřipoměl v desátem výročí WoW tento neck (nebo alespoň zatím nepřipoměl), když je nyní možné chodit Molten Core jako 40-man raid pro 100 lvl. 8da824dc94b4a428_large.jpg|Talisman of Binding Shard v lootu guildy Nurfed Talismanofbindingshard.jpg|Talisman of Binding Shard v lootu guildy Nurfed legendarytobs.jpg|Talisman of Binding Shard v lootu guildy Nurfed WoW_Saworx.jpg|Saworx Armory WoWScrnShot_112314_193921.jpg|Na mém realmu jsem si nastavil drop Talisman of Binding Shardu :-) Shard of the Defiler of the Defiler (item ID 17142) je legendární dýka jež nebyla nikdy dostupná hráčům. Byla pouze vydataminována v jednom z prvních patchů na vanilla WoW. Tato dýka skrytě spouští na jejím nositeli instantně kouzlo Echo of Archimonde (spell ID 21079), máte skin démona a nejen to, zvýší i Melee Attack Speed o 15% a Melee & Ranged Crit také o 15%. Nutno podotknout, že by byla hodně over power navíc s jejím attack speedem 1.10. Skin, nebo iluze démona naskočí jako buff, takže lze odkliknout. Pak můžete vidět, že tato dýka se nosí na zádech. Jako u všech itemů i tady došlo ke změně statů (ne cíleně, plošná změna statů byla pro celou DB), takže existují dvě verze, stará a nová (a vlastně dnes možná ještě i novější když se stále mění staty v expanzích) viz galerie. Byla by to tehdy hodně vhodná zbraň pro Huntry a Rogue. Spekuluje se, že to měl být item pro Pre-TBC Mount Hyjal. Je to jeden z mála nedostupných itemů, které Blizzard nesmazal ani ze svého armory. sodarch.jpg|Echo of Archimonde archsodwdg.jpg|Echo of Archimonde vissod.jpg|Shard of the Defiler staraanovaverzesod.jpg|Starý a nový Shard of the Defiler Peep's Whistle Whistle (ItemID 25596) je legendární Fly Mount s rychlostí 310%. Lze nasadit pouze v GM módu. Na tomto itemu se píše "Výtejte v Alexovo zemi. Připoutejte se!". Je to odkaz na Alexe Afrasiabiho, Creative Director pro World of Warcraft. Drtivá většina lidí neví, že tento mount existuje a když se to někdo z nich dozví, není schopen pochopit že to není of Al'ar (ItemID 32458), který má nejen jiné ID, ale i kvalitu (epickou), ikonu a vyvolá stejnojmený buff fly mounta (SpellID 40192), nikoliv Peep the Phoenix Mount (SpellID 32345). Tento item dříve existoval i na oficiálních WoW Armory na stránkách Blizzardu, ale někdo ho odstranil. Tento mount byl objeven na PTR při patchi 2.3.0. Podle některých jde odkaz na marshmallow bonbóny Peeps, prodávaných v USA A Kanadě. Jeden GM odpověděl na otázku co je tento mount zač podle mě nejlépe jak to jde. Vyjádřil se ve smylslu, že během testování a vývoje na PTR vzniká spoustu nápadů a různých verzí těchto nápadů. Některé nápady jsou odstraněny a některý vylepšeny a jdou na live jen se občas zapomene smazat vše z jejich vývoje. Později byl item předělán (někdy mezi Cataclysm - Mists of Pandaria), byl odstraněn žlutý text, důvod neznámý. peepswhistle1.png peepswhistle2.png WoWScrnShot_042015_210836.jpg Frostmourne Frostmourne (item ID 36942) je jeden z mála nedostupných itemů co stále existuje i v oficiální battle.net databázi, lze ho najít i na Wowheadu. Poprve byl Frostmourne vidět na Blizzconu 2007 jako item nejvyšší kvality - Artefakt. Zde byl představen zatím s teoretickýmy staty, "stále pracujeme na detailech" říkali vývojáři. Mysleli tím například equip effect, co se vlastně stane když ho hráč equipne, neměl by být Lich King (viz. galerie - Private Ownusohard) ? Tato otázka měla asi jasné slovo v rozhodování jestli item zpřístupnit. Po uzavření vývoje tohoto itemu se Blizzard vyjádřil následovně - "Budeme mít pro vás něco jiného, slibujeme". V roce 2009 Blizzard ukázal, že to "něco" v Icecrown Citadel bude nová legendární sekera Shadowmourne. Frostmourne je jasně inspirován mečem Stormbringer drženým Elricem z Melniboné ve fantasy sérii knih od Michaela Moorcocka. Stormbringer je černá čepel pokrytá runami, která vstřebává duše těch co zabila. Stormbringer má také sesterský meč s názvem "Mournblade" jež může být důvodem proč se Arthasův meč nazývá "Frostmourne". Říká se, že Frostmourne může být ještě odkaz na Excalibur, protože je tu podoba jmen mezi Arthas a Arthur. V souborech hry je několik verzí Frostmourne a věřím, že jich bylo ještě mnohem více. Tady je pár z nich - - Frostmourne (Arthas Only Special) (ItemID 49706), - Frostmourne, Broken (Arthas Only Special) (ItemID 50840), Art Demo (ItemID 33350) a Frostmourne (ItemID 33475). Držením Frostmourne získáváte buff "Frostmourne" (SpellID 43827), který z vás dělá nového Lich Kinga. Existují tři modely Frostmourne, normální, který má Lich King (sword_2h_frostmourne_d_02.M2), pak skoro stejný, ale s jiným enchantem (sword_2h_frostmourne_d_01.M2) a zlomený (sword_2h_frostmourne_d_02_broken.M2). Frostmourne lze vidět například v Halls of Reflection, na soše v Dalaranu nebo v jeskyni v Dragonblightu a tak dále. BlizzConFrostmourne.jpg|Frostmourne - Blizzcon 2007 Ownyousohard.jpg|Private Ownusohard frostmounrnebuff.png|Frostmourne Buff frosttrimdva.png|Frostmourne - 3 M2 modely frostmourne1.png|Různé kreace statů Frostmourne frostmourne4.png|Různé kreace statů Frostmourne frostmourne2.png|Různé kreace statů Frostmourne frostmourne3.png|Frostmourne Art Demo frostmourne5.png|Monster - Frostmourne, Broken (Arthas Only Special) frostmourne6.png|Monster - Frostmourne (Arthas Only Special) Deprecated Blood Totem Blood Totem (item ID 1700) je neck jenž nikdy nebyl přístupný hráčům jak na retailu tak na beta / alpha testování. Tento neck můžete nalézt na Wowheadu a také na ruské verzi Wowheadu, jenže zde mají dokonce jinou verzi tohoto necku, ale nejzajímavější verze je nepochybně ingame - Warlord's Claymore, zatím jsem zkoušel jen na Wrath of the Lich King kde je neck silně over power. Pokud je pravda (podle Wowheadu), že tento item byl přidán na verzi 1.12.1 (a podle ID si myslím, že to bylo dříve), tak to teprve tam musel být nepředstavitelně over power. Pro představu přiládám video z Wrath of the Lich King. Na ruském Wowheadu má tento neck v popisku žlutě napsáno "DominionWoW Donation Item." což vypadá jako donate item z nějakého freečka, jako kdyby někdo nahrál přes Wowhead Looter tento item do Wowhead database, nicméně přes tento addon lze nahrávat jen z retailu. Kdo ví, třeba si nějaký rusák tento addon hacknul a nahrál item do DB, ale je zvláštní že je i na normálním Wowheadu a navíc i nejen v mé DB. Zdá se, že Dominion WoW opravdu byl free server po malém pátrání na netu, ale to nevysvětluje existenci itemu ve všech databázích. Zatím to pro mě zůstává záhadou. Na mém serveru (ale i na ostatních free co jsem zkusil) má neck v popisku "Made by TBRC" a kromě obvyklích statů přidává i damage a rozhodně ne zanedbatelný, ve spojení se zbaněmi je zdrcující. Admin Warlord's Claymore2.png|Ruská Verze Admin Warlord's Claymore3.png|Normal Verze Dim Torch Dim Torch (Item ID 6182) je Off-Hand pochodeň, která byla vytvořena pro sekundární profesi nebo spíše skill Survival (Skill ID 142). Tato pochodeň dávala všem členům party +4 Spirit a přirozeně také osvětlovala okolí. V alpha a beta klientech můžeme pozorovat různé změny právě v intenzitě tmy ve hře a pochodně stejně jako dovednost přežití zde měla určitě hrát roli. Mimochodem kdo by si chtěl vyzkoušet větší tmu, tak byl vytvořen patch právě za tímto účelem. Torch se tedy dala vyrobit pomocí skillu Survival, bylo k tomu potřeba 25 skillů právě této dovednosti a jedna Unlit Poor Torch (Item ID 6183), což je vlastně jen obyčejná pochodeň, která se dala koupit u každého trade vendora. K zapálení Poor Torch a následné přetvoření na Torch pak bylo potřeba nejdříve rozdělat oheň a sice dobře známý Campfire. Táborák byl právě součástí Survivalu a až později byl přesunut pod Cooking. Nejspíše právě rozděláváním táboráku se dalo dosáhnout skillu 25. Pro připomenutí musím napsat, že ještě na TBC bylo k vytvoření táboráku třeba mít křesadlo a podpolovač (Flint and Tinder) a také dřevo (Simple Wood), což k mému překvapení mnoho hráčů neví. Pokud jste toto všechno měli připraveno, tak se pochodeň mohla zapálit (Light Torch - Spell ID 7364). Torch hořela maximálně jednu hodinu (Duration 1H). O Survivalu se dochovala ještě jedna zmínka, táborák měl ještě jeden, vyšší level - Bright Campfire (Spell ID 25085). Campfire byl druhý stupeň táboráku, měl delší cast a dával +8 Spirit. Tento spell se přímo ve hře nahází i dnes, je jednou z dovedností NPC Syndicate Conjuror (NPC ID 2590). Zdá se, že Spirit hrál větší roli při regeneraci a regenerace samotná nebyla asi tak rychlá a snadná jako dnes. Survival skill měl jistě větší potenciál, ale byl zrušen dříve než mohl být využit. Pomocí Web Archivu si zde můžete přečíst co o Survivalu napsal Blizzard. Existuje tu ještě jeden článek kde právě doporučují spojit Cooking s Survivalem nebo Fishingem. Poslední zmínkou o Survivalu, která se ve WoW dochovala je World Survival Trainer (NPC ID 5029). Dim Torch.png|Dim Torch Unlit Poor Torch.png|Unlit Poor Torch WoWScrnShot_011918_204310.jpg|Asi vše co se dá najít napříč klienty o Survivalu SurvivalSkillSiteScroll1.png|World of Warcraft Site SurvivalSkillSiteScroll2.png|World of Warcraft Site Pokračování Později...